


Pancakes

by SarahMidnight



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anime, Cute, Detective Akechi Goro, Funny, Gaming, M/M, Manga, Pancakes, Video Game, akechi loves pancakes, lol, persona five - Freeform, ren is a terrible cook lol, ren x Akechi, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMidnight/pseuds/SarahMidnight
Summary: Ren wants to make Akechi pancakes but he’s a terrible cook
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren
Kudos: 6





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and funny for Persona 5

It was about seven in the morning and Ren was already waking up. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up early. His sleep schedule was more of a mess if anything. Even after he started dating Akechi who was a night owl he still kept his habit of waking up early. His boyfriend had said that this kind of sleeping schedule is bad for him but Ren didn't think Akechi had room to talk especially when some nights he could hear his boyfriend groaning about a difficult case from the other room way past when he was supposed to be sleeping. Speaking of his boyfriend, it didn't take Ren long to realize that Akechi wasn't in bed with him. Ren panicked the first few times that this happened but now it was pretty routine. He went down to the sofa and saw his boyfriend passed out with a case file on his face. "Damn it Akechi this isn't good for your health." He sighed and removed the case files from his face. He wanted him to sleep longer. Akechi snored and then started to sleep talking.

"Mmm~ Pancakes ~,"Ren thought for a minute. He had an idea! He was going to make Akechi homemade pancakes to reward his hard work and take some pressure off of him. Breakfast in bed is great and he is sure that Akechi would love it. He went to the kitchen with his phone. Ren always felt lucky about the fact that he and Akechi had such a nice home at such a young age. When he moved in with his boyfriend they were able to buy a nice place instead of a small one-floor apartment like most people their age could afford. He was lucky his boyfriend was such a smart detective who was wanted for hire by so many people. Ren went to the cabinet to look for the pancake mix but upon inspection, he saw that there was no pancake mix left.

"That's alright, I'll just make pancakes entirely homemade. What could go wrong?" Ren grabbed his phone and opened the YouTube app and typed in the search bar, 'How to make homemade pancakes without Pancake mix' and some videos came up. He clicked on the one with the most likes and views and started watching.

"Welcome back to cooking perfect! Today I am going to show you how to make entirely homemade pancakes." Ren watched the video and smiled.

"First, You are going to need some ingredients. Get out a bowl along with this list of ingredients." Ren grabbed a big mixing bowl and the things that the person on the video had. Eggs, milk, butter, flour were just some of the most prominent ingredients. He watched the video and followed along. Sort of.

"Add three eggs to the bowl." Ren looked at her eggs and compared them to his own. Her eggs were a lot smaller looking than the ones he had. Does that mean he should add less? He had no idea. He decided that he would add only two eggs to be safe. After that, he looks at the video again.

"Next, add two cups of milk." Ren went to pour his two cups of milk but accidentally spilled more than two cups of milk into the bowl.Oh well, everything should be fine he thought. Ren added other ingredients many of which he messed up along the way. When he looked at his bowl, the batter looked a little bit like goo and not so much like pancake mix.

"It will look better once I cook them into pancakes," Ren said out loud to himself. He sprayed the pan and turned on the stove and pour some of the batter into the pan to start making the first pancake. After the first one he would cook multiple at a time but he wanted to see the rate they cooked at on this temperature so he could test if it was too high or too low. After a few minutes, he flipped the pancake and it was still pretty much goo. He frowned and turned up the heat significantly so it would cook. When he flipped it again he smiled as it had cooked this time. The color was a little off and it was a little black so he told himself he just had to watch the next one carefully. When the first pancake was finished, he was able to make four at a time so he got to work and made twenty-five pancakes total with his batter. He looked at them proudly. The smelt a little weird but he didn't mind and told himself it was because some of them had gotten a little burnt which might be the case but there was more wrong with them than just the smell. He cut one open and it was kinda gooey on the inside and it didn't look like a pancake once he cut it open as some of the goo that was his batter came out. Ren thought that must be a dud so he disposed of that particular pancake and brought the others to the table. Ren got out plates and utensils along with glasses of orange juice, melted butter, syrup, and whipped cream.

"Akechi! Breakfast time!" Ren called. He heard Akechi groan from the other room before he saw him walk in. He had a bedhead which Ren thought was adorable and he kissed his cheek.

"What case were you working on last night? It had you up most of the night." Akechi yawned and went to make a coffee before sitting down for breakfast.

"There's been a really strange and well-done diamond robbery in a few different diamond stores in Tokyo and nobody can find any clues as to who might have done it. No fingerprints, hair, belongs, nothing. It's the seemingly perfect crime with no ends to catch the thieves." Ren loved listening to his boyfriend ramble on about a case even when it was a violent one. Akechi has found that when he explains cases to people he finds something that he somehow missed before. Akechi came over with his coffee and smiled.

"I made you some too Ren. It's only fair after you went through all the trouble to cook the breakfast." Ren smiled and blushed softly at the kind gesture. Even when Akechi was exhausted he was always so kind and caring towards Ren.

"It was no big deal besides we are supposed to help each other. That's what lovers do." Ren said and looked at him.

"I made your favorite too. Pancakes!" Akechi's eyes lit up.

"Pancakes?! I was actually dreaming about pancakes." Akechi said with a laugh and smiled as he grabbed two pancakes and put them on his plate and got butter and syrup on them and finally some whipped cream at the top. When he bit into one his face looked funny.

"Well? What do you think."

"They taste uhmmm interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yup! Very interesting! Unlike any pancake, I have ever tasted before!" That statement was true but not in a good way. They didn't taste delicious.

"Akechi."

"Yeah?"

"Are they bad?"

"Yeah..."

"Stop eating them then!"

"But that will hurt your feelings!"

"I promise it won't hurt my feelings." Ren tried one and immediately spit it out.

"If I eat them enough, then maybe I will think that they are good," Akechi said.

"You will never think that these are good!" Ren was lucky that Akechi was dressed so he picked him up and carried him away from those pancakes and to the pancake house. Perhaps next time his boyfriend dreamt of pancakes, he should just go to the store and buy the mix.


End file.
